Constantin Brâncuși
Constantin Brâncuși (February 19, 1876 – March 16, 1957) was a Romanian sculptor, painter and photographer who made his career in France. Considered a pioneer of modernism, one of the most influential sculptors of the 20th-century, Brâncuși is called the patriarch of modern sculpture. Tossup Questions # This artist created an oak monument called "King of Kings" for his "Temple of Meditation," which was never built. This artist's other creations include an oval-shaped head lying on its side and a phallic depiction of a woman. The Sleeping Muse and Princess X were created by this artist, who also sculpted twelve chairs surrounding a limestone disk and a stack of 17 (*) rhomboidal modules as parts of an ensemble he created to commemorate World War I heroes at Targu-Jiu. This sculptor of The Table of Silence and The Endless Column created a series of works that portrays the nature of flight. For ten points, identify this Romanian sculptor of Bird in Space. # This man was inspired by pictures of Jean-Baptiste Charcot's Antarctic expeditions to sculpt Three Penguins. He was fond of using large bases to enhance the intensity of the staring, beaklike top section of his sculpture Chimera. One of his more controversial pieces is a bronze depiction of Marie Bonaparte that was attacked for its seemingly (*) phallic form. A 97-foot-high work consisting of seventeen and a half rhomboidal modules is part of this artist's World War I memorial at Targu Jiu, which contains the Table of the Apostles, the Kiss Gate, and the aforementioned Endless Column. For 10 points, name this creator of a series of planar ovoid depictions of flight, the Romanian sculptor of Bird in Space. # A curlicue lies atop a half ovoid in this man's depiction of one of his lovers, Portrait of Nancy Cunard. He used a Hungarian girl as the model for his thin-nosed Mademoiselle Pogany. Another of his works depicts an ovoid head on its side. This sculptor of Sleeping Muse created a version of The Kiss in which two rectangular blocks are pressed up against each other. A work from his best known series of artworks elicited controversy at the American customs office for not looking like art. That series is composed of marble or bronze representations of the title animal in flight. For 10 points, name this Romanian sculptor of the Bird in Space series. # Klas Anshelm used this man's studio as the basis for the Malmo Konstall, and one of his earliest works was a gravestone memorial depicting a woman on her knees, entitled The Prayer. This man created an ovoid portrait of Nancy Cunhard, and a war memorial created by this man is a circular stone surrounded by a series of hourglass-shaped chairs. One of his works is modeled on Marie Bonaparte and looks like a large bronze (*) phallus. He stacked 17 rhomboid shapes on top of each other for one work in his hometown. He showed a bronze head lying on its side in his Sleeping Muse, and another series by this creator of Princess X, Table of Silence, and Endless Column was a series of seven marble and nine bronze sculptures meant to capture flight. For 10 points, name this modernist Romanian sculptor of the Bird in Space series. # This sculptor was commissioned to create a sanctuary for the Maharaja of Indore in-DOR-uh, resulting in the Temple of Meditation that included the piece King of Kings. In one piece, this man set twelve seats around a large, circular stone. Another work by this man has seventeen rhombus-shaped pieces stretch vertically nearly 100 feet. Both those works, Table of Silence and Endless Column, are located in Targu Jiu (TAR-goo ZHEE-oo). For 10 points, name this sculptor of a piece considered by customs officials to be an industrial part called Bird in Space, who was born in Romania.